


Rottmnt Adventures

by KawaiiSylveon



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Ninja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiSylveon/pseuds/KawaiiSylveon
Summary: Oc Information:Name: Cheetarra (Tarra)Nicknames: Chee-Chee (April), T (The Turtles)Species: Cheetah YōkaiSkin Color (Human): Tan with freckles on her skinHair Color: Dirty BlondeFur Color (True Form): Dark Yellow with Black SpotsEye Color: Brown (Human), Golden Yellow (True Form)Special Features: She wears a gold bracelet with a yellow jewel on it that can turn her into her human form.Age: 15 (First Met at 10)Abilities: Super Speed, Super Agile, Can control her tail like Splinter, Can do everything a cheetah can, Electric PowersWeapon: Her Claws (Main Weapon), Tech-Naginata (If Necessary)
Relationships: April O'Neil & Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. First Time Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something a little different than what I normally write. I hope you enjoy.  
> A/N:  
>  _Dialogue_ : Thoughts  
> Dialogue: Speaking

(Five Years Ago)

At night, a young girl with dark skin wearing a yellow shirt with a green jacket, blue jean shorts, and yellow sneakers with a baseball bat on her back was walking down the sidewalk. As she was close to the park, she heard sobbing, making her turn towards it; she tilted her head.

???: _Who the heck is that?_

The girl walked towards the park and looked around. As the girl looked at the benches, she saw another girl with tan skin and freckles and dirty blonde hair wearing a black tank top and blue jean shorts, and a bracelet on her right wrist crying on the left bench with her arms covering her face; she frowned a bit.

???: _I’ve never seen her before... and she’s crying... maybe I should comfort her._

The girl slowly walked closer to the girl with dirty blonde hair. When the girl was close enough, she smiled.

???: Hey!

The girl with dirty blonde hair jumped a bit and uncovered her face; the girl noticed she had brown eyes. As the girl with dirty blonde hair looked at the other girl, she sat up.

??? (2): O-Oh... hello...

The girl smiled a bit.

???: Can I sit next to you?

The girl with dirty blonde hair thought about it and slowly nodded. The girl smiled as she sat next to the girl with dirty blonde hair. The girl held her hand out, making the girl with dirty blonde hair jump a bit; she smiled.

???: I’m April O’Neil! What’s yours?

The girl was hesitant, but she slowly held April’s hand.

??? (2): I-I’m... Tarra...

April smiled as they started shaking hands.

April: It’s nice to meet you, Tarra.

Tarra smiled a bit as they stopped shaking hands. They looked forward and there was a small silence; April turns to Tarra.

April: How come you’re here by yourself? Don’t you have a home?

Tarra frowned a bit at the question; she looked away with tears pricking her eyes.

Tarra: I do... but I ran away...

April was completely shocked.

April: You ran away! How come!?

Tarra looked down.

Tarra: My parents... have done terrible things... and they’re wanting me to be like them. So... I ran away.

April nodded and looked forward.

April: I think you did the right thing.

Tarra looked at April, surprised.

April: If my parents were bad people and terrible jerks, I’d run away too! Doing awful things is a big no-no to me!

Tarra covered her mouth and giggled a bit, making April turn to her.

April: Did I say something wrong?

Tarra shook her head as she got her composure back.

Tarra: It’s the energy you have... it’s very... enthusiastic.

April smiled.

April: I’m a New Yorker, and I’m proud of it.

Tarra giggled a bit and smiled. Tarra heard footsteps, making her face a little pale and turn to the back; April looked at her.

April: Is something wrong?

Tarra was scared.

Tarra: It’s them...

April looked at what Tarra was looking at and saw two bear creatures, one black and one white. They got off the bench and tried backing away. Soon after, they disappeared and were behind them. The white bear creature grabbed the back of Tarra’s shirt and lifted her.

White Bear Creature: You’re coming back with us.

As they were walking away, Tarra was struggling out of the white bear creature’s grasp.

Tarra: No! I refuse to go back to that nightmare!?

April got angry and grabbed her bat. April turned to the bear creatures and ran towards the black one.

April: Put my friend down, now!

April hits the black bear creature with her bat on her right knee, making them stop for a bit. The black bear creature turned to April and swatted her, making her hit the ground a little hard; Tarra’s eyes widened.

Tarra: April!

The black bear creature turned to the white bear creature.

Black Bear Creature: Now to-

The black bear creature stopped mid-sentence when they saw the dark yellow fur sprout out of Tarra’s body. As April sat up, she looked at Tarra; she was shocked.

April: Tarra...

Tarra’s brown eyes turned golden yellow and black spots started showing on her fur; her claws extended.

Tarra: I said... I’m not going!

Tarra scratched the white bear creature on the face, leaving scratch marks on his face. As the white bear creature let go of Tarra, she kicks the black bear creature in the stomach. As the black bear creature collapsed, Tarra picked April up and started running away from them. The white bear creature looked at them as he places his right hand over the scratch marks.

White Bear Creature: Try as you might... you will not escape...

(Time Skip)

As Tarra was running on the sidewalks with April in her arms, they entered a dark alleyway. As Tarra looked around, she places April on the ground; she looked at her.

April: Tarra...

Tarra frowned a bit with her ears lowered; she looked away.

Tarra: I’m sorry, but I must go.

Before Tarra could leave, April grabs her hand.

April: Wait, you don’t have to-

Tarra: Yes I do!

April was shocked; Tarra turns to her.

Tarra: You know of my true form... I’m not like you... I was never like you... I’m no human...

April tilted her head.

April: Are you... a mutant?

Tarra looks at April kind of surprised.

Tarra: No... I’m not... I’m... something different... something humans don’t understand...

April smiled a bit.

April: I think I’ll understand you without issues.

Tarra was shocked.

Tarra: You aren’t... scared of me?

April smiled.

April: Not really; you’re not the first creature I met.

April looks around the dark alleyway; Tarra tilted her head.

Tarra: What are you looking for?

April turned to Tarra with a smile.

April: A sewer lid. I texted my friends my location. I want them to see you.

Tarra was confused as April found the sewer lid. Tarra heard banging on the sewer lid. April crouched to the sewer lid and made two taps. As the sewer lid opened, Tarra saw four anthropomorphic turtles come out, a snapping turtle wearing a red mask, a red-eared slider turtle wearing a blue mask, a spiny soft-shell turtle wearing a purple mask, and an ornate box turtle wearing an orange mask. Tarra was shocked.

Tarra: Are these... the creatures you spoke of? The ones you saw before me?

April smiled.

April: Yep! I met these guys about a month ago.

April wraps her arm around Tarra and points to the ornate box turtle.

April: The box turtle’s name is Michelangelo; he goes by Mikey.

April points to the spiny soft-shell turtle.

April: His name is Donatello; he goes by Donnie.

April points to the red-eared slider turtle.

April: His name is Leonardo; he goes by Leo.

April points to the snapping turtle.

April: And last, but definitely not least, his name is Raphael; he goes by Raph.

Mikey smiled as he got close to Tarra and shook her hand, surprising her.

Mikey: It’s so nice to meet you, April’s friend!

Tarra looks at Mikey.

Tarra: U-Um... it’s nice to meet you too...

Leo looks at Tarra and whistles.

Leo: She’s a cutie; do you think I have a chance with her?

Donnie smacks the back of Leo’s head.

Donnie: Not in a million years.

Donnie turns to Raph.

Donnie: What do you think of April’s new friend?

Raph stayed silent; Donnie was concerned.

Donnie: Raph?

Raph stared at Tarra as she got a little flustered to Mikey; he was in awe.

Raph: _She’s really pretty..._

Donnie placed his hand on Raph’s arm, making him jump a bit.

Donnie: Raph! Are you okay?

Raph quickly nodded.

Raph: Y-Yeah! I’m fine...

Donnie sighed as he walked towards April, Mikey, and Tarra; he looks at Tarra.

Donnie: What’s your name? Are you a mutant like us?

Tarra looks at Donnie.

Tarra: Not exactly...

Tarra got out of April’s grasp and sat down.

Tarra: What I’m about to say sounds fictional, but it is true.

The others sat down; Tarra looks at them.

Tarra: My full name is Cheetarra... I... am a Cheetah Yōkai.

They stayed silent; Donnie placed his hands behind his neck.

Donnie: Yep, that definitely sounds fictional.

Raph smacks the back of Donnie’s head.

Raph: Be nice.

Donnie turns to Raph.

Donnie: What!? What she said is totally unreal!

Raph crossed his arms.

Raph: We’re mutant turtles; does that sound unreal?

Donnie looked away.

Donnie: Well... yes, but...

Raph looks at Tarra.

Raph: Then what she said is real to us.

Donnie looks at Raph.

Donnie: Scientifically speaking, Yōkai are ghosts and mythical creatures from fairy tales!

Tarra looks at Donnie.

Tarra: You’re not a believer in magic or mythical creatures?

Donnie looks at Tarra.

Donnie: I’d rather lose my shell than believe in magic.

Tarra tilted her head; April turned to her.

April: That’s his way of saying yes on not believing in magic.

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: I see...

April realized something and looks at Tarra.

April: Now that I think about it, were those bear creatures that attacked us Yōkai as well?

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: That’s right...

They were shocked.

The Turtles: You were attacked!?

April smiled.

April: I was, but Tarra saved my life!

Mikey smiled and hugged Tarra, surprising her.

Mikey: Thanks for saving her!

Tarra looks at Mikey.

Tarra: Uh... you’re welcome.

Donnie looks at Tarra.

Donnie: Okay, if what you said is true, which I doubt it is, why are you in our world instead of your world?

Tarra looked down.

Tarra: I ran away from home...

The turtles were shocked; tears pricked Tarra’s eyes.

Tarra: My parents are pure evil and made me study in their evil ways... if I did something wrong, they would punish me...

Tarra covered her eyes as tears fell down her face.

Tarra: I couldn’t take it anymore... I ran away... so I could be free...

Raph frowned a bit; he got up and walked towards Tarra. As Raph sat down, he wrapped his arms around Tarra, shocking her; he had a gentle smile.

Raph: It’s okay now... you don’t have to worry about them anymore... we’ll protect you...

Tears fell down Tarra’s face; she wrapped her arms around Raph.

Tarra: Thank you...

Raph nodded; Leo grinned a bit.

Leo: Looks like big brother is in love~.

Raph blushed a bit; he lets go of Tarra and looks at Leo.

Raph: Sh-Shut up!

Tarra giggled a bit at the interaction; Donnie looks at her.

Donnie: So what are you gonna do now? You’re basically homeless, right?

Tarra realized that and looked down.

Tarra: I... haven’t put much thought into that...

April smiled and wrapped her arm around Tarra’s neck.

April: She could stay at my place.

Tarra looked at April surprised; she shook her head.

Tarra: Th-That’s not-

April pulled Tarra closer to her.

April: It’ll be okay; I promise. Besides, I have to repay you for saving me.

Tarra was shocked; she smiled a bit.

Tarra: Thank you...

April smiled.

April: No problem, Chee-Chee!

Tarra tilted her head.

Tarra: Chee-Chee?

April nodded.

April: It’s a nickname; you don’t like it?

Tarra shook her head and smiled a bit.

Tarra: I never had a nickname; I like it.

April smiled; Donnie looks at Tarra.

Donnie: Wouldn’t your mom freak out if she saw her like this.

Tarra smiled.

Tarra: Not to worry.

Tarra transformed into her human form, shocking the turtles. Tarra looked at them and held her right wrist out. They saw a yellow jewel on the bracelet.

Tarra: This yellow jewel can disguise me into my human form. My human form looks similar to my Yōkai form.

April smiled a bit.

April: That works for me! Does your human form alter when you age up?

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: It does; the humans won’t realize that I’m a Yōkai if I age up.

April smiled.

April: Alright! Now I need to convince my mom to take you in; we could be like sisters.

Tarra was surprised.

Tarra: Sisters?

April jumped a bit and waved her hands.

April: I-I’m probably jumping the gun, so-

Tarra wrapped her arms around April, surprising her; she smiled.

Tarra: I’d like that... I never had a sibling...

April smiled and returned the hug; Donnie looks at Tarra.

Donnie: Welcome to the crazy family, Cheetarra.

Tarra looked at the turtles.

Tarra: Call me Tarra; my actual name sounds like a mouthful, don’t you think?

Donnie nodded.

Donnie: Definitely better than your full name.

Mikey smiled.

Mikey: Can I call you T?

Tarra looks at Mikey and smiled; she petted his head.

Tarra: Sure, I don’t mind the nickname.

April smiled and stood up.

April: Now would be the best time to get home. I bet my mom is super worried about me.

Tarra nodded as she stood up and looked at the turtles.

Tarra: It was nice seeing you four; I hope we can hang out again soon.

The turtles smiled as they stood up.

Mikey: Definitely!

Leo made a blowing kiss motion.

Leo: See ya later, cutie.

Donnie smacks the back of Leo’s head; he waves to Tarra.

Donnie: We’ll definitely see you again.

The turtles started entering the sewer. Before Raph entered the sewer, he turns to April and Tarra.

Raph: You should come to our place when you and April get the chance.

Tarra smiled.

Tarra: I’d like that.

Raph blushed a bit at Tarra’s smile.

Raph: _Cute..._

Raph shook his head and waved to them.

Raph: W-Well then... take care.

Tarra nodded as Raph climbed down the sewer hole a bit and got the sewer lid over the hole; April turns to her smiling.

April: Let’s get home before my mom calls the cops.

Tarra nodded as they left the alleyway.


	2. Mystic Mayhem, Part 1

(Five Years Later)

At night, April and Tarra stood at the top of a rooftop with a swimming pool next to them. Tarra sat on the rail wearing a white tank top and pink jean shorts; she looks at April.

Tarra: Do you think the boys will be okay?

April turned to Tarra smiling.

April: You’re starting to act like Raph, Chee-Chee.

April walked towards Tarra and wrapped her arm around her neck.

April: You gotta relax, girl; they’ll be fine.

Tarra blushed a bit and looked down.

Tarra: I’m just worried about their well-being.

April smiled.

April: I know what ya mean. But Donnie calculated everything beforehand; they’ll be okay.

They heard something, making them look up; they saw a metal wire shot across above the building. April smiled as she lets go of Tarra; they heard the walkie-talkie go off. April pulls the walkie-talkie out.

Raph: Yellow Submarine, are we clear?

April pressed the button on the walkie-talkie button.

April: Affirmative, Red Rover.

Raph: Copy.

April smiled as she put the walkie-talkie away and got her phone out.

April: They’re getting ready; watch the fun!

Tarra smiled a bit and nodded as she got her phone and looked up a bit. Tarra saw the turtles sliding down the wire with some gear. When they got close to the pool, Raph made a signal; they dropped towards the pool.

Leo: COW

Mikey: A

Donnie: BUN

Raph: GA!

The turtles got close to the pool.

The Turtles: CANNONBALL!

As they entered the pool, the water in the pool shot out like a geyser. As April took the photo smiling, she got hit by the water. When the water got close, Tarra jumped and took a picture. Tarra landed on all fours and stood up; she looked at the photo and smiled.

Tarra: Nice.

As the turtles were cheering, April and Tarra walked towards them. Mikey smiled and points to himself.

Mikey: You must be this rad to ride that ride.

Donnie looks at the device on his arm and typed some stuff.

Donnie: Based on our velocity and entry angle... I concur; rad...

April smiled.

April: You guys crushed it!

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: Probably the best one so far.

As the turtles were giving the girls high fives, Raph looks at them.

Raph: We couldn’t have done it without you April and T; our girls with the plan.

Leo spun around while he took some keys out of April’s pocket.

Leo: And the keys to the roof.

As April took the keys out of Leo’s hand, Mikey wrapped his arms around her and Raph.

Mikey: Let’s go bungee dunk on the hoops at Rucker Park.

April smiled.

April: Game on! But first things first.

April turned to Tarra.

April: Chee-Chee!

Tarra smiled as she had two signs in her hands.

Tarra: Way ahead of you, girl.

Tarra placed a wet floor sign on the roof ground.

Tarra: A wet floor sign for the floor.

Tarra placed a dry pool sign in the pool.

Tarra: And a dry pool sign for the pool. That should do it.

April smiled as she wrapped her arm around Tarra’s neck.

April: My girl learning things so fast.

April turns to Donnie.

April: Donnie, can I hitch a ride?

Donnie turns around and points to his tech on his shell.

Donnie: No probbles.

April got on Donnie’s back; the tech started turning into a hovercraft and a seat for her. As Donnie and April were flying, the other’s were running towards the edge of the roof. Before Tarra jumped, she looked at the construction area and saw a dog-like creature with yellow fur, blue fur on the tips of its head, back and bushy tail, and jagged red fur-line on his head, and red-brown eyes. Tarra tilted her head.

Tarra: _What the heck is that? Is he a Yōkai like me?_

Tarra got out of her thoughts when she heard a slam on the wall. Tarra turned her head and saw Raph on the wall with a crater formed under him; she was shocked. Tarra jumped towards the other rooftop and looked at Raph.

Tarra: Are you okay?

Raph looked at Tarra and nodded.

Raph: I’m all good T; it didn’t even hurt.

Tarra nodded as Raph hanged on the edge a bit and looked at them.

Raph: Hey guys, hold up.

Raph points to the dog-like creature, making the others look at him.

Raph: That poor thing looks lost.

As Raph jumps down, Tarra jumps from side to side on the walls. As Tarra got to the ground along with the others, Raph crouched and looked at the creature.

Raph: Aw... hey little guy... what ya doing here?

As Raph was making cute little noises, Tarra quietly giggled.

Tarra: _That’s adorable._

The others giggled, making Raph look at them.

Raph: What? Pets love me, alright.

Raph looks at the dog-like creature.

Raph: I’m at one with the animals.

The dog-like creature scratched Raph’s face and lands on his head. He jumped towards April and starts licking her face.

April: Awe! I didn’t get this stretch from the cannonball.

The dog-like creature turns to Tarra and hops out of April’s arms towards her. He licks Tarra’s face; she giggled.

Tarra: Aren’t you an adorable creature.

As the dog-like creature purrs in Tarra’s arms, Mikey looks at him.

Mikey: It looks so weird... what is it?

Donnie got close to the dog-like creature and placed his finger on a bottle filled with a green-like fluid.

Donnie: Maybe it’s some kind of nuclear St. Bernard.

Tarra heard something, making her turn towards it and growl a bit. The dog-like creature looks at Tarra and hops in April’s arms; she looks at her.

April: What’s wrong?

Tarra looked at something.

Tarra: We got company.

They looked at what Tarra was looking at and saw two men in jumpsuits with dogs on baby-like carriers. The turtles panicked and hid behind the girls.

Raph: Humans! Initiate Plan H.

They came out of hiding and stood next to the girls.

Leo: (Nerd-like Voice) Excuse me, sirs... can you direct us to the local science fiction convention that we are currently dressed for.

Mikey placed his hand on the turtle emblem and moves it around a bit.

Mikey: (Nerd-like Voice) Snazzy alien turtle outfits, huh?

Donnie looks at them.

Donnie: We are just typical normal humans who got lost in the middle of our normal everyday human lives.

They look at Donnie as he made a bit of a fist pump.

Donnie: Nailed it.

Leo looks at Donnie.

Leo: (Whisper) Dude, you gotta make it to rehearsal.

Tarra glared at them and clenched her fists; they walked towards them.

Guy in blue jumpsuit: Give to me creature. How do you say... pretty please... or I’ll destroy you.

They looked at them.

Raph: Really, you think you’re gonna step to our friend.

Raph slammed his fists together.

Raph: Rookie mistake, hoss.

April points to them.

April: And if you step to my friends for steppin’ to you for steppin’ to me, you gonna have to step to me, m’kay.

The guys looked at them.

Guy in blue jumpsuit: You do not intimidate us with or without your fake nerd voices.

Donnie looks at them.

Donnie: That was actually my real voice.

Raph looks at them.

Raph: Well, you better get intimidated! Cuz we’re nothing like you’ve ever seen.

Donnie thought of something.

Donnie: What’s wrong with my voice.

The guys in jumpsuits were annoyed and their eyes started glowing purple. A purple aura surrounded their arms, and they started making some weird moves; they were shocked.

Raph: Jumping Jack Flash!

As they crossed their arms diagonally, the aura surrounds them. They started transforming along with the dogs. They saw the guys were purple humanoid-like Yōkai with big swords and the dogs were vicious dog-like Yōkai; Leo looks at them.

Leo: So... you guys from Jersey?

Mikey looks at Leo.

Mikey: Really, Leo?

Leo turns to Mikey

Leo: What? I can’t make a joke in the middle of the craziest thing ever. That’s how I cope.

They heard a cheetah-like noise. Tarra sprinted towards the guardsmen in her true form; April looks at her.

April: Chee-Chee!

Tarra electrified her claws and made a slash attack. The guardsman with pink eyes blocked Tarra’s electrified scratch attack with his sword.

Guardsman with pink eyes: A Yōkai among these pests! Where is your loyalty to the Yōkai!?

Tarra glares at them.

Tarra: My loyalty is towards my friends!

When the scratch attack didn’t work, Tarra quickly backed away before the guardsman grabbed her. As Tarra landed on the ground on all fours, Raph looks at her.

Raph: You okay, T?

Tarra nodded as she stood up and looked at the guardsmen.

Tarra: They’re strong; be careful.

Raph grinned as he got his sais.

Raph: Appreciate the warning, T.

The turtles made fighting stances with their weapons.

Raph: This is our chance to finally use these babies. Weapons ahoy!

Donnie looks at Raph.

Donnie: We agreed to reserve ahoy for ship-based adventures, pal, please.

The guardsmen rode their dogs towards them. Electricity surrounded Tarra’s arms; she aimed her arms at them.

Tarra: Double Lightning Bolt!

Tarra shot her electricity towards the guardsmen; they dodged it.

Guardsman with green eyes: Even if you have a high status, you’re an enemy to the Yōkai.

Raph looks at Tarra.

Raph: T, protect April and the dog thingy.

Tarra nods as the turtles launched towards them; April looks at her.

April: What are these guys after?

Tarra turns to April and looks at the dog-like creature. Tarra placed her hand under the bottle with the green like fluid.

Tarra: They may be after this.

April looks at Tarra.

April: Do you know what it is?

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: I believe this green liquid is... a component to Mutagen...

April was confused.

April: Mute-a what?

Tarra looks at April.

Tarra: Mutagen, a nasty ooze. If a human comes in contact with this ooze, they’ll mutate into the anthropomorphic form of the animal they had contact with recently.

April nodded.

April: So... if I came in contact with this ooze.

Tarra closed her eyes.

Tarra: More than likely, you’ll become a turtle mutant.

April looks at the turtles.

April: Like them?

Tarra shook her head; April made a ‘tss’ noise.

April: Yeah... definitely don’t want that.

Tarra looks at the dog-like creature.

Tarra: Why does this creature have something like this?

They heard rocket-like noises; they looked up and saw Donnie’s Tech-Bo in the sky.

Donnie: No, no! Ah! Oh, nooo... That’s so bad.

The dog-like creature disappeared in April’s arms, shocking them.

April: Dog-thingy!

Tarra saw the dog-like creature reappear close to Donnie’s Tech-Bo. He grabs Donnie’s Tech-Bo with his mouth and disappears again.

The dog-like creature reappears with Donnie’s Tech-Bo.

Donnie: Hey! It plays fetch.

The dog-like creature disappears and reappears in April’s arms.

Donnie: And teleports which is- Oh my gosh, it teleports!

The guardsman with pink eyes points his sword at Donnie and shot dark energy towards him, making him hit the cement.

April: Donnie!

Donnie raised one finger up.

Donnie: Pro tip, the inexplicable glowy wave... extraordinarily painful.

The guardsman with pink eyes charged his sword towards the girls and the dog-like creature. Tarra wrapped her arms around April and jumped before he shot dark energy. Tarra lands on the ground next to a brick wall and places April on the ground.

April: Thanks, girl.

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: We need to keep that creature away from them.

Tarra noticed something and looks at the brick wall; April was concerned.

April: What’s wrong?

Tarra shakes her head and looks at the brick wall again.

Tarra: I sense mysterious energy from that wall... it might be an entrance...

April was confused.

April: Say what now?

Tarra looks at April.

Tarra: It’s complicated.

Tarra saw the guardsmen knock the turtles down and destroy their weapons. As the guardsmen and the dogs were walking towards the girls, electricity surrounds Tarra’s arms; she aimed it at them.

Tarra: Chain Lightning!

Tarra shot her electricity towards them, electrocuting them. The guardsman with pink eyes looks at Tarra.

Guardsman with pink eyes: You’re good, kitty cat.

The guardsman with pink eyes points his sword towards Tarra, and dark energy started forming.

Guardsman with pink eyes: But not good enough.

The guardsman shot the dark energy towards Tarra. As Tarra crossed her arms, she got pushed back by the dark energy, making her grunt a bit and falter to the ground; she slowly looks at the guardsmen. April threw a rock at the guardsman with green eyes.

April: Hey! Trashcan and Toaster Boy!

The guardsmen look at April as she grabbed another rock.

April: If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave my friends-

A dark energy surrounds the guardsman with green eye’s hand. A purple orb surrounds the dog-like creature; April looks at him.

April: Oh boy...

As the purple orb with the dog-like creature moves towards the guardsmen, April grabs the orb. The dog-like creature tried teleporting out, but it didn’t work. April tried pulling the orb away, but it didn’t work as her feet were dragging on the dirt. As the guardsman with the green eyes touched the orb, dark energy surrounds April, and she got shocked back. The guardsman with green eyes looks at the dog-like creature.

Guardsman with green eyes: I have the agent and the phial.

The guardsman with pink eyes turned to the brick wall and held his hand out. A light-blue energy came out of his hand towards the wall. A strange symbol appeared on the brick wall. Soon after, a Yōkai-like face appeared with a portal on the other side; Tarra was shocked.

Tarra: _It is a portal..._

The Turtles: Woah...

They heard a bike bell, making them turn towards it. They saw a guy with red hair ad ear loops wearing a blue shirt and tan jeans riding a bicycle.

Delivery Guy: Sweet! A shortcut!

The delivery guy realized something and tried stopping his bike.

Delivery Guy: This is not a shortcuuut!

As the delivery guy fell in the portal, Mikey nodded.

Mikey: Good to know.

The guardsmen got on their dogs and ran towards the portal; April looks at them.

April: The dog-thingy.

Tarra got April on her back and sprinted towards the guardsmen on all fours.

Tarra: Hang on to me, tight!

April nodded as she wraps her arms around Tarra’s neck. The turtles ran towards them.

Raph: Hey!

As the guardsmen entered the hole and dropped to the portal, Tarra entered the hole and dropped to the portal. The Yōkai-like mouth started closing.

Raph: April, T... No-

The wall closed on Raph, making him hit it; the girls were in a portal-like tunnel.

April: Woah!? What... is... happening!

Tarra looked forward.

Tarra: We’re almost there... hang tight!

April nodded as she hangs on Tarra tight.

As they saw a blue light, Tarra and April came out of the portal. Tarra landed on all fours; she looked forward.

Tarra: We’re here...

April lets go of Tarra’s neck and got off her. April looks around; she saw a big city with Yōkai all around.

April: Woah... What is this place?

Tarra stood up and looks at April.

Tarra: This is the Hidden City; a city filled with Yōkai.

Tarra turns to the building behind them.

Tarra: And this is where a notorious Yōkai called Baron Draxum lives.

April turns her head and saw a crazy building with stairs.

April: Woah... that looks crazy...

Tarra sniffs the air; she looks at the building.

Tarra: That’s where the guardsmen and that creature are.

April turns to Tarra.

April: Should we wait for the others?

Tarra looks at April.

Tarra: It’ll take some time for them to get the portal open. Only certain Yōkai or artifact with the same symbol can make that portal open.

Tarra looks around.

Tarra: The best thing we could do is explore our surroundings.

April nodded.

April: Good idea, Chee-Chee. Let's look around the lab.

Tarra nodded as they quietly walked towards the building.


	3. Mystic Mayhem, Part 2

After some time, they arrived back at the entrance they landed from; April sighed.

April: Man! They’re taking forever.

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: I know what you mean; I’m getting a little impatient too.

Tarra closed her eyes.

Tarra: With that portal, it’ll take a long time for them if they try it on their own.

They heard the portal open; Tarra looked up.

Tarra: Or they take a certain item their father has and figure it out easily.

The girls saw the turtles come out of the portal; they hit the ground hard while Leo tried balancing himself. As the turtles got up and looked around, Tarra covered her nose a bit.

Tarra: One of them is amazed...

April giggled and looked at the turtles.

April: Psst! Hey! You guys; over here.

They turned to April and Tarra; Mikey smiles.

Mikey: April! T!

They ran towards the turtles and hugged them.

Raph: Missed you guys!

They separated from the hug.

Raph: Donnie, where are we?

Donnie types on the device on his arm.

Donnie: According to my calculations, we’re in a tertiary metaverse.

April smiled and wrapped her arm around Tarra.

April: Actually, Chee-Chee and I have been exploring, and we’re in a mystic hidden Yōkai city deep underneath New York.

Raph was shocked and looked at Tarra.

Raph: Seriously?

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: That’s right. Many cities and countries have something like this. There are even certain areas that are Yōkai businesses.

Raph nodded.

Raph: Interesting...

Leo looks at Tarra.

Leo: So, where’s the dog-thingy?

April points to the building behind them.

April: The guards and the dog-thingy are in that building.

Raph nodded.

Raph: Alright, let’s go.

Tarra looks at them.

Tarra: Wait.

They turned to Tarra.

Leo: What’s wrong, T? Are ya scared?

Tarra shook her head.

Tarra: I’m not scared, but the person who lives in that building is a notorious Yōkai named Baron Draxum.

April looks at Tarra.

April: You mentioned that name when we came here. Who is he?

Tarra looks at April.

Tarra: Baron Draxum is an alchemist and self-proclaimed protector of mutants and Yōkai. He has a deep hatred to humans, and those aligned with humans.

Donnie looks at Tarra.

Donnie: How come you know a lot about this guy?

Tarra looked down.

Tarra: My... old family are connected with Baron Draxum. Like business partners. They were teaching me to hate humans just like him and be a powerful successor... but I refused...

Raph frowned a bit and placed his hand on Tarra’s shoulder, making her look at him.

Raph: Don’t worry, T. As your new family, we’ll protect you.

Tarra smiled a bit.

Tarra: I know you will.

Raph nodded and looked at them.

Raph: Alright, if this guy is as bad as T tells it, we’ll need to be precautious.

They nodded as they walked towards the building. As the door opened, they saw a pillar with orange tubes in it; they were amazed. They looked at the ground and saw the dog-like creature in a vine-like cage with orange panels and the delivery guy in a vine-like cage.

Raph: Hey, it’s that little guy. And the delivery guy too.

The dog-like creature tried teleporting out, but it was getting shocked. Tarra placed her hand on her chin.

Tarra: Those orange panels around that creature must be preventing him to teleport out of it.

Raph stood up.

Raph: We gotta help them out.

Tarra heard something, making her turn towards it.

Tarra: Someone’s coming.

April placed her arm on Raph’s plastron.

April: Don’t do anything hasty, big guy.

Raph nodded as they looked at the door. They saw a muscular humanoid wearing a blue facial mask with gold horns, dark teal gloves with gold trim over his large and jagged forearms, dark teal top covering his neck with a blue-green overlay and small gargoyles on his shoulders, a blue belt with a unique design and gold trimming, a teal waist trail and a long blue-green loincloth.

Mikey: Who is that guy?

Tarra glared at the humanoid.

Tarra: That is Baron Draxum.

They were shocked; they looked at Baron Draxum as he walked towards the dog-like creature and the delivery guy. The delivery guy looks at Baron Draxum.

Delivery Guy: If you’re the guy that talks about the calamari, fine; it’s pig butts. But the crab cakes are real.

Baron Draxum turns to the delivery guy.

Baron Draxum: I assure you I have no interest in your... petty cakes of crab.

The gargoyles on Baron Draxum’s shoulders jump towards the delivery guy’s cage.

Muninn: But we would like to hear more about those pig butts.

Huginn lands on the other part of the cage, scaring the delivery guy; he laughs. Baron Draxum looks at the dog-like creature and sticks his hand through the orange panel. As the dog-like creature backed away, Baron Draxum grabs the bottle from his neck.

Baron Draxum: So nice of you to return my phial.

Baron Draxum looks at the delivery guy.

Baron Draxum: You’re about to be part of an experiment that will change the very nature of humanity.

The delivery guy looks at Baron Draxum.

Delivery Guy: Alright...

As they looked at each other, Tarra looks at the delivery guy.

Tarra: It will not end well for him.

Baron Draxum starts the pillar up; he pulled the cork out of the bottle. As Baron Draxum pours the green liquid in a hole, he looks at the container in the center as electricity from the top goes off. April turns to Raph.

April: This dude definitely looks like trouble.

Raph nodded.

Raph: And if I learned everything from Jupiter Jim movies, glowing green usually equals bad.

They saw something glowing green from the top. The mutant mosquitoes got close to the glowing green substance and started sucking out of it. One of the mutant mosquitoes comes close to Baron Draxum’s hand; he gently grabs it and walks towards the delivery guy. Baron Draxum raises his other hand up and made a fist. The vines from the cage wrap around the delivery guy’s arms, legs, and waist.

Delivery Guy: Sooo... is this gonna hurt.

Baron Draxum looks at the delivery guy.

Baron Draxum: It will... if I’m doing this right.

Baron Draxum placed the mosquito on the delivery guy’s nose. The mosquito’s stinger stung the guy’s head and injected the liquid inside him. As the mosquito flies away, nothing happened.

Delivery Guy: Hey, that wasn’t so-

The delivery guy started glowing a bit and started transforming.

Delivery Guy: Ow! Okay, this part hurts. This part hurts; Ow! That hurts.

They were a little scared.

Raph: What’s happening to him?

April remembered something and turns to Tarra.

April: Is this the Muta-stuff you were talking about.

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: Those mosquito creatures are called Oozesquitoes. The green liquid that they sucked from is Mutagen. What you are seeing is the effects of the Mutagen.

They saw the delivery guy fully transformed into a whitefish-like creature; most were shocked.

Donnie: Hmm... Yeah juries in, that was imitation crab.

They glared at Donnie.

Delivery Guy: I just got used now this!

As the delivery guy ran away, Baron Draxum had his finger on his chin. Muninn giggled and looked at Baron Draxum.

Muninn: Should we go after him, boss?

Baron Draxum shook his head.

Baron Draxum: The mutation worked! Just like it did all those years ago...

Raph got nervous.

Raph: Mutation? You mean like us? Could we be...

Mikey was a little scared.

Mikey: Part imitation crab?

Donnie laughed for a bit.

Donnie: You’re not kidding, are you?

Tarra karate chopped Mikey’s head; he placed his hands over his head.

Mikey: Ow!

Tarra looks at them.

Tarra: You’re not an imitation of anything; your mutations are special.

Leo cooed.

Leo: Aw! T thinks we’re special to her.

Tarra karate chopped Leo’s head.

Tarra: That’s not what I meant...

Baron Draxum looks at the dog-like creature.

Baron Draxum: I’ll deal with you next.

April looks at them.

April: We can’t let that sheep horned weirdo do anything to that dog!

Leo looks at April.

Leo: But except for Donnie and T, we’re out of weapons.

Donnie looks at them.

Donnie: Note to you, next time make your weapons out of high grade titanium.

Raph stood up.

Raph: Guys! Who needs weapons; we’re ninjas. Leo’s got his mad skills. Nobody can flip better than Mikey. Donnie’s got that big brain of his. T’s got her electric powers. And I got-

April moves Raph to the side, making him look at her.

April: A friend that knows where there’s a room full of weapons.

Leo sighed in relief.

Leo: Thank goodness we were so dead.

Raph looked a little down; Tarra pats his shell.

Tarra: It’s okay, Big Guy; I was inspired about taking him down with my bare hands.

Raph looks at Tarra and smiles.

Raph: Thanks T.

Tarra nodded as April got to a purple elevator and pulled the lever. They went down a pipe towards the weapons room. As they got to the weapons room, they were amazed. Leo picked some katanas up.

Leo: Oh yeah...

Mikey grabbed some nun chucks and started spinning them around.

Mikey: These’ll do...

Raph: Hey! Yo, guys!

Leo and Mikey turn to Raph; he points to the glowing Tonfas, Ōdachi, Kusari-Fundo, and an axe-like weapon with a spike on the top and a spiky ball at the end. 

Raph: How about we take the glowy weapon?

The other two were amazed and sprinted towards the glowing weapons.

Leo: Dibs on the sword.

Leo grabs the Ōdachi and smiles. Mikey grabs the Kusari-Fundo.

Mikey: Hot Soup!

Raph grabs the Tonfas and made some fighting motions. Tarra looks at the Tonfas.

Tarra: Not gonna lie, the tonfas are a perfect fit for a strong brute such as yourself.

Raph blushed a bit ad looked down.

Raph: (Lowly) U-Um, thanks...

Tarra giggled a bit. April held the axe weapon out to Donnie.

April: What about you, Donnie? Don’t you want a glowy weapon?

Donnie shook his head.

Donnie: No, I’m good.

Donnie pets his Tech-Bo.

Donnie: I’ll never let you go.

Donnie looks at the purple crystal and grabs it.

Donnie: This looks interesting though.

The other guys were happy.

Leo: Aw yeah!

Raph: Let’s go save that dog-thingy!

(Small Time Skip)

At the center, Huginn was poking a stick at the dog-like creature. Baron Draxum had an oozesquito on his finger.

Baron Draxum: Finally... after all these years, I can continue my work.

One of the pipes opened, startling Baron Draxum a little and the oozesquito fly away. Baron Draxum turned to the area where the pipe opened and saw the group come out of it and land on the ground.

Baron Draxum: What?

They stood up and looked at Baron Draxum; Raph points at him.

Raph: Alright, you incredibly unusually buff bookworm. Give us the little guy and you’ll walk out of here with your horns still attached.

Leo looks at Raph.

Leo: Should we also stop him from creating crab men?

Raph nodded.

Raph: Good note.

Raph points to Baron Draxum again.

Raph: Give us the little guy and stop creating crab men.

Donnie looks at Raph.

Donnie: Imitation crab men.

Tarra shook her head while April groaned. As Tarra looks at Baron Draxum, she noticed he was amazed at the turtles.

Baron Draxum: You’re... beautiful.

Tarra stared growling and her fur started standing up; April leans next to her.

April: (Whisper) You just wanna go.

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: (Whisper) I would love to...

April smiled and looks at Baron Draxum.

April: (Whisper) I’ll get the dog-thingy out while the big guy is yours.

Tarra nodded.

April: Let’s do this!

The girls jumped, making the turtles look at them in shock.

April: Aprilll O’Neil!

Tarra let out a cheetah-like noise; the turtles panicked.

Mikey: Omigosh! They just ran in!

As April got to the cage, Tarra landed on the ground and sprinted towards Baron Draxum; her claws extended. Baron Draxum got some purple seeds and punched them in the ground, sending purple vines towards them. Tarra dodged one vine and cut the other one with her claws while the turtles jumped and were sliding on the vines. As Baron Draxum threw more seed at the ground, summoning a giant golem-like creature, he blocked Tarra’s scratch attack.

Baron Draxum: You’re the daughter of-

Tarra punches Baron Draxum’s face, making him glare at her.

Baron Draxum: You dare punch Baron Draxum!?

Tarra crossed her arms before Baron Draxum punches her in the gut. Tarra started circling around Baron Draxum lightning fast. As Baron Draxum was looking for Tarra, she was hitting in short intervals. Baron Draxum got frustrated; he got one seed and slammed it in the ground. As the vine laid on the ground, Tarra tripped on it. The vine wrapped around Tarra; the turtles looked at her shocked.

The Turtles: T!

Baron Draxum looks at Tarra.

Baron Draxum: Why are you working with those... human vermin? Join me... and together we can control this world with your parents.

Baron Draxum points to April as she fights Huginn and Muninn.

Baron Draxum: That thing could even be your pet.

Tarra glares at Baron Draxum.

Tarra: Never...

Baron Draxum glares at Tarra as she gets lifted by the vine.

Baron Draxum: Then you will not make it out of here in one piece.

The vine threw Tarra towards the back wall, making her hit it hard and collapse to the ground unconscious.

The Turtles: T!!

Baron Draxum points to the turtles.

Baron Draxum: Capture those specimens.

Raph got angry and turns to the golem-like creature.

Raph: Cowabunga!?

As they got their weapons, the golem-like creature punches the ground. Leo dodged the attack and sliced his right foot, making it topple down a little. The golem-like creature screamed in the air and slammed its fist into the ground. The golem-like creature grabbed some of the floor and tossed it to Raph and Mikey. Tarra grunted a bit and slowly stood up. As Tarra looked up, she saw Mikey wrap the chain of his Kusari-Fundo around Raph and launched him towards the golem creature’s face.

Raph: Hot Soup!

As Raph hits the golem-like creature’s face, it slams down a little. Donnie flew up with the tech on his shell; he activates rockets on his Tech-Bo and it spun around quickly.

Donnie: Oh no. No, no, no...

Donnie lets go of the Tech-Bo.

Donnie: Look out guys!

As they dodged Donnie’s Tech-Bo, it spins around the golem-like creature’s arm and hits it in the head. As the Tech-Bo got a stronger rocket boost, the golem-like creature spun around and collapsed to the ground. Donnie takes his Tech-Bo, and it turned into a selfie stick.

Donnie: Nailed it!

Tarra covered her face for a bit and walked towards the turtles. Tarra spotted Raph laying on a rock; he turns to her.

Raph: You okay, T?

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: I’m only bruised up; no broken bones.

Raph smiled a bit; Baron Draxum looks at them.

Baron Draxum: Accidentally impressive... With a little training, you’ll be as formidable as I’d hoped.

They were a little exhausted; they saw April still attacking Huginn and Muninn.

April: It’s okay! I got this!

Leo coughs a bit and looks at Baron Draxum.

Leo: Okay... well, great and since you’re surrendering...

Baron Draxum made a ‘hmph’ sound.

Baron Draxum: Baron Draxum does not surrender.

They looked at Baron Draxum.

Leo: Okay, well when he gets here, we’ll deal with- Oh! I see you’re doing that sinister talking in the third person thing.

Raph looks at Baron Draxum and got off the rock; he points to himself.

Raph: Only Raph can use the third person.

Raph placed his hands on the ground.

Raph: Alright guys, time to put our training to use.

Leo looks at the others as they launched towards Baron Draxum.

Leo: What training? You guys have been training?

Baron Draxum grabs two seeds and his gloves turned dark purple. They were attacking Baron Draxum; soon after, he slammed his arms to the ground, creating a shockwave, pushing them back. Baron Draxum looks at them.

Baron Draxum: And that’s why Baron Draxum-

Baron Draxum got hit by Huginn, making him look at the gargoyle.

Huginn: I’m... sorry boss...

As Huginn falls to the ground, April beats him with a green golf club and tries shaking Muninn off her leg. When Muninn was under April’s foot, she looked at the others and gave them a thumbs up, making the others give her a thumbs up. Something bubbles in Baron Draxum’s right arm; he launched a brown-like thing towards her. As April kicks Huginn, everything except her head gets covered in a vine-like substance.

Raph: April!

They glared at Baron Draxum.

Mikey: You did not just do that to our friend!

As Mikey launched the ball end of his Kusari-Fundo, Baron Draxum dodges it. But, the ball stays in the air; as they looked at the ball end, they saw a fire-like spirit face appear on the ball end laughing. Most were shocked; Mikey smiled.

Mikey: Magic weap-

The fire-like spirit moved around on its own, pulling Mikey in the process. Mikey hits everything in the room; when he went up, the weapon cut the green orb on top. When Mikey was away, the green orb falls down, and it started glowing yellow and short circuiting. As Mikey was bouncing around, he started going down; Baron Draxum dodged the fireball. Mikey lands on his front end and then on his butt before his weapon was no longer on fire.

Raph: Woah!

As Mikey looked at them, they were filled with excitement; Raph points at the Kusari-Fundo.

Raph: Mikey, that was awesome! How d’you do that!?

Mikey stood up and shrugged his shoulders.

Mikey: I dunno, man.

Mikey starts spinning the ball around and made some stances.

Mikey: I was just swinging my weapon like this. And all of a sudden-

The fire spirit reappeared on the ball end.

Mikey: Just like tha-

Mikey got pulled by the weapon again; Tarra placed her finger on her chin.

Tarra: It’s possible that the glowing weapons contain a mystical power.

Raph and Leo look at Tarra.

Raph: So you’re saying that our weapons are magic weapons too!

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: Your weapons may not do the same thing as Mikey’s, but I bet it’s something just as crazy.

Raph smiled and looked at his Tonfas.

Raph: Let me try!

Raph started spinning his Tonfas.

Raph: Magic weapon! Magic weapon! Magic weapon! Magic weapon!

Red electricity surrounds Raph’s arms.

Raph: Aw yeah! Magic weapon!

Tarra looks at Raph.

Tarra: Hang on, I think they’re-

As Raph slammed his fists together, he got sent flying backwards. Raph hits the wall hard, leaving a crater behind him, and collapsed to the ground.

Tarra: Unstable...

Raph: It still works...

Leo laughed and sprinted towards Baron Draxum.

Leo: Can’t wait to find out what mine does.

Tarra turns to Leo.

Tarra: I just said the weapons are unstable! Are you deaf!?

A blue electricity along with markings surrounded the Ōdachi.

Leo: Relax T, I got this.

As Baron Draxum crossed his arms, the Ōdachi glitches a little. As Leo slashes the Ōdachi, it didn’t hit him. As Baron Draxum looks at Leo, he got nervous and let out a nervous chuckle. The sword glitches again, making Leo look at it. A portal spawns under Leo’s feet; as he fell in the portal, another portal above appears, making him fall in a loop.

Leo: Get... me... off... this... ride...!

Tarra placed her hand over her face and groans as she moves her hands down her face. Donnie was next to Baron Draxum.

Donnie: And that’s why I like fighting the old fashion way...

Donnie swings his Tech-Bo at Baron Draxum, making him dodge it.

Donnie: With impossibly futuristic high-tech weaponry.

As they were fighting, Tarra tries ripping the vine-like substance off April with her claws.

April: C’mon girl, get me outta here!

Tarra grabbed a bit with her teeth and started pulling.

Tarra: I’m trying, but my claws and teeth have no effect on this thing.

As Baron Draxum looks at Tarra, his left arm bubbles. Baron Draxum shot the vine-like substance at Tarra, leaving her wrapped in it, and fall next to April.

Tarra: Dang it...

Donnie looks at Baron Draxum and holds his Tech-Bo back. One end part turns into a fist rocket. As Baron Draxum turns his left arm into a blade; as he tries to stab Donnie, he dodges it and the fist rocket hits him, pushing him back. Donnie jumped towards Baron Draxum.

Donnie: Just like how I planned it.

Mikey: Look out!

Donnie got hit by Mikey’s Kusari-Fundo; both of them were getting and entangled in the chain. Baron Draxum placed his hand on his chin and looks at them.

Baron Draxum: Besides the Yōkai, you fight like untrained buffoons! But under me, you could become true warriors!

Baron Draxum shot the vine-like substance to the turtles, pushing most of them to the wall. Mikey rubbed his cheek on Donnie’s cheek.

Mikey: We don’t spend enough quality time together.

As Mikey makes a kissy face, Donnie looks away.

Donnie: Oh please not now, Mikey.

April looks at them.

April: How are we supposed to save the dog-thingy?

Donnie gets his goggles on.

Donnie: Donnie’s on it! Let’s see... wait a second. Gah!

Tarra looks at Baron Draxum.

Baron Draxum: I still don’t understand why you’re with these pests and trying to stop my plans... you should join me with the turtles. Together, we can make all the humans at the top mutants!

Tarra glares at Baron Draxum.

Tarra: Like I said... it’s not gonna happen! Besides...

Tarra looks at the malfunctioning pillar.

Tarra: Worry about that!

Donnie looks at Baron Draxum.

Donnie: Yeah, if this is part of your plan... your lab is about to explode!

As they were panicking, Baron Draxum turns to the malfunctioning pillar and saw it blow up.

Baron Draxum: Aw, nuts...

A piece of debris lands on Baron Draxum. As the center piece breaks in half, the oozesquitoes came out of it and started going hectic. A pipe lands on the dog-like creature’s cage, making him dodge it and teleport out of it. The dog-like creature lands on Tarra’s lap; she smiled.

Tarra: Glad that you’re out, little guy.

April looks at the dog-like creature.

April: Can you do your thing and get us out of here.

The dog-like creature nodded as he teleports the girls and the turtles out of the cocoons. Soon after, they were outside the lab. Mikey makes an M-like motion on a rock with the artifact, making the portal appear; as they entered, the lab was completely destroyed. They came out of the portal and landed on the ground at the construction site. The artifact came out of Mikey’s belt and is now broken; they stood up.

Mikey: Oh no! Splinter’s doo-hickey.

April stretched for a bit.

April: Man...

The dog-like creature reappears and lands in April’s arms.

April: Are you okay, boy... or girl?

Tarra looks at the dog-like creature.

Tarra: I think it’s a boy.

Tarra pets the dog-like creature’s stomach.

Tarra: You’re a brave little guy after all that mayhem occurred.

April thought of something and turns to Tarra.

April: That’s a good one! Imma call him Mayhem.

Tarra smiled as she transformed into her human form.

Tarra: Works for me.

Raph smiled.

Raph: We just defeated a boss villain!

They made menacing like poses.

Raph: We’re heroes! We deserve a name like... Mad Dogs!

Leo looks at them.

Leo: Mad Dogs... shouldn’t it be something like... Ninja Turtle Mutant Teens or....

They looked at Leo.

Leo: I dunno... we’ll keep brainstorming...

They saw an oozesquito in front of them. Tarra looks at the portal.

Tarra: This might be a bad thing.

They saw a lot of oozesquitoes come out of the portal and fly around in the sky.

Donnie: Well... that can’t be good.

Leo looks at them.

Leo: We should go... people’s blinds are starting to open.

They nodded as they ran away from the construction site.


	4. Origami Tsunami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Tarra can speak Zulu fluently.
> 
> New Dialogue:
> 
> Dialogue (Text): Translation
> 
> [Dialogue]: Text Message

At the apartments, Tarra was looking through her phone with Mayhem on her lap, scratching the back of his ear, making one of his leg move up and down a little. Tarra looked through many news articles.

Tarra: Man... a lot of criminal activity here...

Tarra heard the door open, making her and Mayhem turn towards it. Tarra saw April looking a little tired.

Tarra: Welcome back; how was school?

April walked towards her room.

April: Sooo borrring...

As April placed her bag on the floor and laid on her bed on her stomach, Tarra looks at her with Mayhem in her arms.

Tarra: That bad, huh?

April lifts her head up and turns to Tarra.

April: You have no idea...

April sighed as she laid her head on her pillow.

April: I wish I could do online classes like you... that way I can stay at the house and hang with the guys some more.

Tarra got a little nervous.

Tarra: That may be why Mrs. O’Neil won’t let you do online classes.

April sighed and rolled on her bed until her back was on it.

April: It would be cool if you could come to high school, Chee-Chee. I think you would like it.

Tarra giggled a bit as she walked towards April and placed Mayhem on her bed; she sits on the floor.

Tarra: Maybe so... but for you, you probably have around two years left in high school. Soon after, you’ll live the life as a young adult in New York. Sure it’s long, but you’re a smart cookie... you’ve managed your other two years of high school with good grades; these two should be easy.

April chuckled and pets Tarra’s head.

April: You’re always so poetic.

Tarra giggled.

Tarra: That’s who I am.

Tarra stood up.

Tarra: Anyway, I remember you saying you needed to find a job.

April sighed as she sat up.

April: Yeah... I do...

Tarra smiled.

Tarra: How about we get something to eat first before we do the job hunting.

April smiled as she got off the bed.

April: Sounds good to me!

Tarra nodded as they left the room.

(Time Skip)

At night, the girls were walking on the street. April was holding a piece of paper; Tarra looks at the paper.

Tarra: Is this thing... legit?

April looks at the paper.

April: I dunno; how come you’re being pessimistic?

Tarra looks at April.

Tarra: Don’t you think it’s weird that this place is having interviews at midnight?

Tarra looks at the writing on it.

Tarra: And I feel like I’ve seen that handwriting before...

April looks at the writing.

April: It is a little weird, and the handwriting looks familiar, but it should be all good.

Tarra looked forward.

Tarra: I hope so...

April looks to the right.

April: Here we are!

Tarra turns to the right and saw a cardboard wall that says ‘Leo’s Paper Hut’ on top; she looks at April.

Tarra: Uh... April...

April took a deep breath and exhaled.

April: Alright... here goes...

Tarra looks at April, surprised.

Tarra: April, I don’t think this is-

April opened the cardboard-like door; she smiles.

April: Hi! I’m here for the job inter... viewww. Oh, no...

Tarra looks at the door and saw the turtles inside an alley with stacks of salami on the floor; April walks in.

April: Aw, man!

April turns to Tarra.

April: You were right, Chee-Chee, it’s the guys. (To Herself) Should’ve known it was weird to have a job interview at midnight.

Tarra enters the alley and crosses her arms.

Tarra: What are you boys doing?

Mikey wore glasses with a fake nose and a fake mustache.

Mikey: I don’t think we’ve met, ma’am.

Tarra shook her head and looks at Donnie.

Donnie: We’ll explain it-

They saw a light from outside, surprising the turtles; Donnie looks at Tarra.

Donnie: Right after this.

Donnie picks Tarra up, making her look at him.

Tarra: Hey!

The turtles with Tarra in Donnie’s grasp ran towards the cardboard box that says ‘Security’ on it and got in it. Tarra looks around in the cardboard box.

Tarra: (Whisper) Where’s April?

Mikey turns to Tarra.

Mikey: (Whisper) She’s still there; I hired her.

Tarra turns to Mikey.

Tarra: (Whisper) What!?

Mikey smiled.

Mikey: (Whisper) Relax, T. I told her everything about the job and to follow the sales script.

Tarra gritted her teeth and starts moving around.

Tarra: (Whisper) This makes no sense!

Raph covers Tarra’s mouth with his hand and wraps his arms around her.

Raph: (Whisper) You have to be quiet and stop moving.

Tarra mumbled in Raph’s hand. They heard April for a bit until it went quiet; Tarra got worried.

Mikey: What is ‘hmphpmh’? She’s supposed to say...

Mikey looks at a script.

Mikey: Paper.

The turtles destroyed the ‘Security’ cardboard box. They spotted April with her mouth covered and hanging on a pole with binding.

Mikey: April!

Mikey noticed the stacks of salami disappeared.

Mikey: The salami paper! It’s gone!?

They saw a van drive away from the hole.

Leo: No way!

As the cardboard wall dropped, Tarra got angry and started transforming; Raph got nervous and lets go of her. Tarra’s claws extended; she points them at Raph, scaring him.

Tarra: You have ten seconds to tell me what just happened and why you set this up, now.

Raph quickly nodded.

Raph: Y-Yes ma’am!

After some time, they told everything to Tarra and April; Tarra nodded.

Tarra: I see... so you four go after some petty paper thieves for your first hero mission. The first time you went after them, they escaped. The second time, which is now, you put April in danger and tried to lure them again with this... salami paper! And they still took it!?

They nodded; Mikey made a puppy dog face.

Mikey: Are you mad at us?

Tarra looks at Mikey and sighs.

Tarra: No... I’m not... I could never be mad at that face.

Tarra glared at them.

Tarra: However, I’m upset that you didn’t tell us about this.

April nodded.

April: This could’ve been avoided if you texted one of us about it.

They nodded.

The Turtles: We’re sorry...

Tarra growls a bit and rubs her fingers on her forehead in a circle motion.

Tarra: I need to blow some steam... now...

April looks at Tarra.

April: How about you join the boys in their little mission.

Tarra looks at April.

Tarra: You sure?

April nodded.

April: Yeah! I’ll be fine on my own; I promise.

Tarra nodded.

Tarra: Okay... just don’t get trapped or tied up.

April nodded as she walked back home; Tarra turns to the turtles.

Tarra: Looks like you got a new member for your mission.

Mikey smiled as he hugs Tarra.

Mikey: Welcome, T!

Leo crossed his arms.

Leo: I still can’t believe we keep losing to these clowns; this is supposed to be easy...

Donnie looks at Leo and placed his hand on his shell.

Donnie: Leo, do you really think I would’ve let you make salami paper without putting a tracer in it?

As Donnie pressed a button on his arm device, Raph’s stomach acts up and they saw the tracer inside him; Tarra looks at Donnie.

Tarra: Did you plant a second tracer in the salami paper?

Donnie looks at Tarra.

Donnie: As a matter of fact, I did.

Donnie pressed another button on it, activating the other tracer in the van. Tarra looks at the device on Donnie’s arm.

Tarra: If I’m reading these coordinates right, it looks like the petty thieves are at the docks with the giant boats.

Leo nodded.

Leo: Alright! Let’s go to the docks!

They nodded as they climbed up to the roofs.

(Time Skip)

At a high area, they saw a white van drive towards one of the giant boats.

Tarra: Why does someone need that much paper? It’s pretty weird.

Raph turns to Tarra.

Raph: That’s what I said! It makes no sense.

Mikey got next to Tarra and wrapped his arm around her neck.

Mikey: You may look at a blank sheet of paper and see nothing. But there’s people that see endless possibilities with that sheet.

Tarra giggled.

Tarra: Alright, uPicasso omncane (little Picasso).

Leo spots the paper thieves putting the paper in one giant boat with the binoculars.

Leo: Okay guys... this is our moment... they may have given us the slip before...

Mikey turns to Leo and held one finger from each hand up.

Mikey: Twice before.

Leo got annoyed.

Leo: Thank you Mikey, twice before. But now, we got them cornered and there’s nothing that could stop us.

They got the boat door opened and tried entering the boat stealthily, but failed. They saw something glowing purple at the opened deck hatch. As they looked through it, they saw the paper thieves; they dropped to the lower floor and made fighting stances.

Leo: Okay, twerp and...

They saw two men, one buff and one scrawny, with a foot-like mark on their faces and fire coming off their heads.

Leo: Surprisingly big man, it’s five against two, so... let’s say we just call it a day, right?

Mikey points at them.

Mikey: Woah! They got footprints on their faces.

Tarra looks at the fire coming off their heads.

Tarra: Why are flames coming off their heads? They’re not Yōkai...

Donnie looks at them.

Donnie: Feels like a real hazard for a paper thief.

The big guy points at them.

Foot-Clan Brute: You.

He slammed his fist with the other palm of his hand.

Foot-Clan Brute: I’m gonna grind your bones with my fists.

The skinny guy looks at him.

Foot-Clan Lieutenant: Ooh... that’s inspiring...

The skinny guy points at them.

Foot-Clan Lieutenant: We’re both gonna grind your bones...!

Raph looks at them.

Raph: Right... listen, bubs. Before we put our footprints on your faces, we gotta ask. What’s with all the paper?

The skinny guy grabbed a piece of paper and made a human origami figurine. Most were confused; Mikey smiled.

Mikey: Yay! Arts and crafts!

As the skinny guy throws the figurine, smoke surrounds it and it turns into a maroon paper-like ninja with a foot mark on its face. They were surprised; the paper-like ninja ran towards them. As most of them moved away, the paper-like ninja punches Raph, making him hit the back wall hard and making a crater behind him. Donnie looks at the paper-like ninja.

Donnie: Uh... Hey, maybe we should fight now and register our amazement later.

Leo ran towards the paper-like ninja and cuts it with the Ōdachi, destroying it into smaller pieces. As the smaller pieces started falling, they panicked and swatted it away. Tarra held her hand out and got one of the smaller pieces on her hand.

Tarra: Guys, it’s just confetti.

They stopped panicking and were a little embarrassed. Electricity surrounded Tarra’s arms.

Tarra: If they can create stuff with this paper, let’s destroy the source...

Tarra connects her arms together, making the electricity bigger; she aims it at the tallest paper tower.

Tarra: Electro Cannon!

Tarra shot a large amount of electricity towards the tallest paper tower. The big guy stood in front of the tallest paper tower and got hit by the electricity. Small bits of electricity surround the big guy, and he falters a little; Tarra looks at him, shocked.

Tarra: That attack can knock someone out easily... these are not ordinary humans...

The skinny one created more origami figurines and tosses them to Tarra, making them turn into two blue-black paper ninjas and one maroon paper ninja; Raph sprinted towards her.

Raph: T, look out!

As Tarra looks at the paper ninjas, she jumped away before they could get her. Raph punches one of the blue-black paper ninjas. Raph jumps and grabs the pipe; kicks the other blue-black ninja. One blue-black paper ninja and one marron paper ninja ran towards Tarra. Before they got close, Tarra jumped and created electricity from her right arm; she aims her right arm at the maroon ninja.

Tarra: Lightning Bolt!

Tarra shot her electricity and hits the maroon ninja, disintegrating it. Tarra electrified her left foot and did an axe kick on the blue-black one, disintegrating it. As two blue-black paper ninjas charge towards Tarra from behind, Mikey hits them with the Kusari-Fundo. Before the ball end could come back to him, a maroon paper ninja grabs the chain part and pulls him, making him fall. A blue-black ninja and a maroon ninja charge towards Mikey as he fell to the ground. When Mikey looks up, he wraps his weapon to the pole above them and kicks both ninjas, disintegrating them. Leo kept slicing the blue-black ninjas with the Ōdachi. Soon after, Leo lands on one of the paper stacks and looks at the others.

Leo: We’re getting nowhere fighting these guys!

Leo looks at the big guy and the scrawny guy.

Leo: We gotta take out the source.

Leo jumped towards the big guy; he got his blades and blocked the Ōdachi. Leo kept swinging his Ōdachi, but the big guy kept blocking them. Leo got pushed back; he looks at the big guy.

Leo: Okay, you think you’re pretty good, huh?

The big guy looks at Leo.

Foot-Clan Brute: Indeed.

Leo charged towards the big guy; he tries kicking him, but he backed away a bit and grabs his ankle and pushes it down. Soon after, the big guy was behind Leo; he kicks him, making him hit the stacks of papers and fall to the ground. They were still fighting the paper ninjas; Mikey took the blue-black ninjas with his Kusari-Fundo.

Mikey: These guys are never ending!

Tarra slashes two paper ninjas with her claws, and Donnie hits the other paper ninjas with his Tech-Bo. Before Raph could punch a maroon paper ninja, it started coming apart and flew towards a large paper tornado.

Raph: What!

They looked at the paper tornado as it started forming into a paper golem; they were shocked. As the paper golem reached its hand to something, Tarra sprinted towards the golem; Raph looks at her.

Raph: What are you doing, T!?

As the paper golem turns to them, Tarra jumped towards its stomach and got her claws in it; electricity surrounds her. Unbeknownst to Tarra, Leo looks at her in the golem’s grasp.

Tarra: Dis...

Leo panicked and starts moving around.

Leo: Wait, wait! Don’t do it, T!?

Tarra heard Leo’s voice and turned to him, surprising her.

Tarra: Leo!

The paper golem raised its other hand and slammed it on its stomach, hitting Tarra.

Raph: Leo! T!

Before Tarra fell, the golem grabbed her with its other hand. As the golem raised its hand, it started squeezing Tarra a bit, making her grit her teeth and look at it.

Tarra: If it wasn’t for Leo, you’d be burnt to a crisp!?

Raph turns to Donnie.

Raph: Donnie, it’s piñata time.

Donnie smiled a bit as he turns his Tech-Bo into a hammer. As they charged towards the paper golem, it started punching the ground with the hand Leo was in. Soon after, they separated; as Mikey and Donnie grabbed the golem’s hand Leo was in, it raised his hand and punched the other turtles with Tarra in it. Before they fell, the golem grabs them in the hand Tarra was in. Raph looked at the big guy and the scrawny guy and noticed something. As the scrawny guy slammed his fists together, the paper golem was mimicking it. Raph was determined and sprinted towards the big guy and the scrawny guy.

Raph: Hero town, population... me!

As Raph ran towards them faster, the big guy stood in front of the scrawny guy with a grin. As Raph lets out a battle cry, Tarra looks at him and noticed a red force field forming on his arms; she was surprised.

Tarra: (Lowly) The tonfas’ mystic powers...

Raph grabs the big guy and the scrawny guy and started spinning around. Soon after, Raph threw them backwards, making them hit the wall hard. Raph was amazed and looked at the Tonfas. Raph looks up; he noticed the paper golem started coming apart. As the paper golem started falling backwards, the others started falling. As the paper golem hit the ground, it started filling the boat with paper. As they got their head out of the paper, they looked at the big guy and the scrawny guy. The big guy tried folding the piece of paper, but it became a crane origami. As the big guy tried it again, Leo looks around and spot the sprinklers; he turns to Mikey.

Leo: Mikey! The sprinklers!

Mikey smiled.

Mikey: I’m on it!

Mikey got his Kusari-Fundo and swung it towards the sprinklers. As fire came off the ball end, the sprinklers turned on, making all the paper soggy. The big guy got annoyed and looked at them.

Foot-Clan Brute: You may have shredded our plans, for now.

The big guy slams his fist on the soggy paper.

Foot-Clan Brute: But next time, you’ll feel the fury of a thousand feet!

The scrawny guy turns to the big guy.

Foot-Clan Lieutenant: Ooh... you’re on fire today...

The scrawny guy got a piece of soggy salami and folded it into a human origami figurine. As the scrawny threw the salami figurine, it became a deformed salami ninja; they were disgusted.

Mikey: Ew! That’s nightmare fuel, man!

Soon after, the deformed salami ninja collapsed, turning it back into salami; Donnie looks at the salami.

Donnie: Okay, salami origami doesn’t work.

Raph looks up and notices something.

Raph: Hey look! Those guys vanished.

They looked around and noticed they were gone.

Donnie: Then what are we looking at.

As Raph looks up a bit, he looks at the salami; Tarra looks at him.

Tarra: Don’t you dare do what I think you’re gonna do.

Raph turns to Tarra for a bit; he turns to the salami and slowly walked towards it. Leo and Donnie look at Raph.

Leo: Don’t do it, man... don’t do it.

Donnie: No, no. Raph, no.

Tarra: You stop that right now.

Raph grabbed a bit of the salami, disgusting them; he ate the salami. Leo covers his mouth from puking.

Donnie: No, no!

Mikey: Aw! Gross.

Tarra covers her mouth a bit.

Tarra: That’s disgusting...

Raph looks at them.

Raph: What! Five second rule.

Tarra looks at Raph.

Tarra: (Lowly) Lokho bekungaphezu kwemizuzwana emihlaru... (That was over five seconds...)

Mikey looks at them.

Mikey: So... does this count as a win?

Leo smiled.

Leo: I dunno; let’s think about it. Did the bad guys get their big supply of paper? Uh, no. Did they build their army of soldiers? (laughs a bit) No, no they didn’t. Are they otherwise thwarted and we unscathed?

They smiled.

The Others: Yes!

Leo smiles: Hero mission accomplished, my friends.

As the turtles were in a dog pile, Tarra giggled a bit at the interaction. Tarra heard her phone go off and pulled it out; she saw a text from April and opened it.

April: [How did the mission go?]

Tarra smiled and typed on her phone.

Tarra: [Huge success. I’ll tell u about it when I get home.]

As Tarra puts her phone away, Raph wrapped his arm around her neck.

Raph: How come you’re being so quiet? You should celebrate!

Tarra giggled.

Tarra: Sorry, just got a text from April about the mission.

Raph realized something.

Raph: Oh yeah!

Raph turns to the others.

Raph: Hey guys! We should tell April how the mission went.

They look at them; Mikey smiled.

Mikey: Well, what are we waiting for! Let’s go to April’s house!

The Others: Yeah!

They got to the ladder and got out of the boat.


End file.
